Kig-Yar
Halo Encyclopedia: page 147 |weight= |skincolor= Orange, Dark Green, Pale Brown, etc. |distinctions= Tall, slender, and skinny with large pale eyes. Claws and razor-sharp teeth. |weapons= |equipment= |types=*Ranger Jackal *Skirmisher *Sniper Jackal *Jackal Zealot *Jackal Major *Jackal Minor |affiliation= Covenant Empire, later Covenant Loyalists |notable= *Chur'R-Yar *Zhar *Bok *Jak *Yeg *Chur 'R-Mut *Reth *Kig-Yar Pirate Prince |othernames= *Buzzard *Chicken *Jackal *Vulture *Turkey *Crow *Tree-Turkey *Bug Eyed Sniper *Killer Bird }} The Kig-Yar (Latin: Perosus latrunculus, translated to "Hateful Highwayman"[http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=865756 HBO Forums]) are a saurian species[http://www.bungie.net/projects/odst/guide.aspx Bungie.net: ODST Guide] which would serve the Covenant as mercenaries, and later the Covenant Loyalists. Humans have termed these vicious creatures Jackals, as they are known for their swiftness, viciousness, and dexterity, even though they aren't the strongest Covenant race. Jackals either serve as snipers or scouts within the Covenant due to their excellent sense of sight, smell, and hearing. History Once, the Kig-Yar culture was centered around rival clans sailing across Eayn's seas as pirates, raiding the encampments and settlements of rival clans. As the distances between the clans grew less, so too did the differences, and a united Kig-Yar race reached out to the stars in spacecrafts, beginning to populate small asteroids around Chu'ot. Some of these saw opportunity, and became pirates once more, raiding merchant ships. These were apparently the Kig-Yar's only effective response to the overwhelming Covenant military juggernaut when they arrived in their home-system in 1342. The war between the two factions apparently culminating around sieges of redoubts on the asteroids surrounding their world. Eventually, in order to survive, they accepted the Letters of Marque: commissions from the Ministry of Tranquility to engage in the services of the Covenant, though often this was merely used as an excuse to continue raiding. The Kig-Yar spent much of this time preying on the ships of the Covenant's enemies, such as the humans. Though they theoretically stand as equals of the Unggoy, the Kig-Yar are actually in an elevated position, as most of the other races ignore the Unggoy, while the Kig-Yar are purposefully cruel to them to reassure themselves of their own superiority. This reached a boiling point when some Kig-Yar attempted to poison recreational narcotics the Unggoy enjoyed which would have left the Unggoy sterile, in retaliation for the Unggoy encroaching on their habitats. Although the Minister of Fortitude found evidence of this, the High Council failed to properly investigate, culminating in the Unggoy Rebellion. Description Anatomy and Physiology Jackals are avian in appearance, with feather-like quills on their heads and arms on males and calloused plates on females for protection from males during mating, and bird-like feet with deadly talons. They resemble velociraptors. In Halo: Contact Harvest, they are stated to have larger spines on their back if male. If they are female, they have thick, callus-like plates on their head and shoulders, and their beaks are longer and crocked upwards. They have three fingers on each hand with razor-sharp claws. Jackals have exhibited both beaks and razor sharp teeth that can easily rip flesh apart. Such a great variation may be indicative of a similar condition in theropods where the morphology differs wildly from birth to adulthood (lack of teeth in young and lack of feathers in adults) or something close to human races where different morphology may be a result of living in different environments. Though they are mainly carnivorous in appearance and indeed are known to consume flesh, apparently even that of other sentient beings, the Kig-Yar is omnivorous. They will eat fruits including an unknown type of melon that may be native to their homeworld. Though they are not a low-g species, they do have many qualities that are shared with species from low-g worlds. The female of the species lack the spiny plumage (said plumage's color serving as indication of the Jackal's mood)Halo: Contact Harvest, pages 56/58 of the male; replacing it with calloistic plates at the forearms and the rear of the head. The "callous like" skin helps protect the female during courtship. When mating, the male can choose to fertilize the egg, in which a male is produced, whereas if the eggs are not fertilized a female is produced. Aside from the obvious differences in reproductive organs, the male and female of the species are more or less identical in appearance with no physical disparity or mass distribution between the sexes. A great variance in skin tone and color has been seen among Jackals, usually a dark orange or green, and some are mottled or spotted with markings of various color. The purpose of color variation in Jackals is unknown, though it has been speculated to be tribal tattooing or camouflage suitable for their home world. Although the Jackals vary in skin color, their blood is purple in color similar to that of the Sangheili, possibly showing a similar genetic or chemical makeup. The lack of calcium in their skeletons also makes them a poor source of food for potential Flood forms. However, they have been observed as Combat Forms in Halo Wars. Skirmishers Skirmishers are a sub-species of Kig-yar, deployed on the ground for their viciousness and fierce tactics. While very similar to normal Kig-yar in appearance, their heads are noticeably different. Skirmishers have strong, beak-like jaws with very sharp teeth. They develop a thick, mane-like plumage around their head and neck. So far, they have only been seen deployed in the Fall of Reach. Culture Unlike races such as the Grunts, the Kig-yar was space-faring long before joining the Covenant. As such the Jackals are unique among Covenant races: rather than faithful followers of the Prophets' religion, they are mercenaries paid by the Covenant. However, due to the long time they have been in the Covenant, a large number of them have accepted the Covenant religion. Jackals can live fairly peaceful lives with Humans, as is seen in the Cole Protocol. When they were finally ordered by the Prophets to attack and destroy the Humans of the Rubble, many of them even regretted the order. This is likely due to the pragmatic, merchant culture of their race. They can likely live happily with anyone in a relationship of trade. Profession When inducted into the Covenant, the Kig-yar were intended to fill the role later assigned to the Grunts as the Covenant's foot soldiers, however the temperament of the Jackals made this impractical. Instead, they were placed in roles that suited their abilities better such as scouts and being in teams of commando units which allowed the exploitation of their fine senses in the battlefield. They are also deployed as police forces on occupied worlds, although this was always done under the supervision of a member of the higher castes. The reason for this duty was unclear - it is not known if the Covenant feel that the Grunts could not be trusted with such roles or if the predatory nature of the Jackals allowed them a greater ability to police planets. Jackals have little status in the Covenant hierarchy and are subservient to all but the Grunts. Although they technically stand as equals with the Grunts, the reality is that Jackals are usually in an elevated position, while the other races consider the Grunts beneath notice. The Jackals are often purposefully cruel to them in order to assure themselves of their own superiority. The Jackals are not represented on the High Council but are instead vetted by the Ministry of Concert. However, unlike the other castes, the Kig-yar do not vocally complain about their position but instead have selected to siphon off resources to their brothers. Whether the Covenant leadership was aware of this is currently unknown. After the Great Schism, they were promoted to where the Drones once were. The ranking authorities in Covenant society have been known to let Jackals eat prisoners alive, perhaps indicating that the Jackals are much more bloodthirsty and cruel than previously seen in combat. This probability is supported by the vicious screeches, squawks, and squalls that Jackals make in combat, and the UNSC remark stating that Jackals were "too bloodthirsty" to really be called snipers. The Jackals are despised by most Elites for their devious nature. Government The Kig-yar government type is postindustrial capitalism, with a population of 978 million.Bestiarum It is also described as an Ochlocracy, a system of government best described as a government by mob, or the intimidation of constitutional authorities. Presumably, this implies that whatever form of local government the Kig-Yar possess is ineffective and ignored. Naming Jackals are not permitted by the Elites to have more than one name, but Jackal society had never placed a premium on such things, so they did not mind. Jackal names are usually single syllable, with two consonants and one vowel, such as Yeg, Jak and Bok. However, Chur'R-Yar and Chur'R-Mut, who were both Ship Master/Ship Mistresses of Covenant ships, have multiple syllables in their names. It is speculated that the Kig-Yar naming system is at least partially based on sex, rank, or both. Homeworld Eayn is the homeworld of the Kig-Yar species and is the primary satellite of the planet Chu'ot. It is characterized by its single equatorial ocean, sparse volcanism, and almost total lack of glaciation. Only about one-third of all Kig-Yar who still reside in the Y'deio system call Eayn their home; many have chosen to live among the minor planets within the asteroid belt since their initial contact with the Covenant. Rank Structure *Minor Jackal *Major Jackal *Ranger Jackal *Sniper/Marksman Jackal *Zealot Jackal Trivia *Jackals were the first Covenant species fought by human beings. Avery Johnson and Nolan Byrne fought two and killed both of them in the Skirmish over Harvest, shortly before the First Battle of Harvest. *The name Jackal comes from a wild dog that is similar to the wolf, and is a reference to their scavenger-like appearance and nature. *"Kig-yar" is Breton for "chicken" and Phonetic Welsh for "chicken meat". *Chur'R-Yar and Chur'R-Mut are the only known female Kig-Yar, and were also the first two female Covenant to make appearances in the Halo canon. *Although Jackals carry grenades in Halo 2 , they are never seen using them. This is possibly because of the fact that, in terms of game mechanics, they 'dual-wield' their energy shield with whatever other weapon they are carrying. *All Jackals shoot left handed, including the use of sniper weapons, and are the only Covenant species to do so (with the exception of Rtas 'Vadum). However, in Halo: Reach Jackals shoot with their right hands, and carry their shields with their left. *Like birds, female Jackals lay lots of eggs and male Jackals have feather-like protrusions (on males, presumably for display during mating season). Ship Mistress Chur'R-Yar hinted to this in Halo: Contact Harvest. Females, however, have extremely thick callouses on their backs and the back of their neck. *They were firstly seen by Avery Johnson and then by Spartan-IIs, John, along with Sam and Kelly aboard an unnamed Covenant ship (it was later destroyed thanks to Sam's sacrifice).Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 125/126 The Kig-yar was easily eliminated, as Sam remarks "They sure aren't as tough as their ships". *A dead Jackal is also found in the book Halo: Fall of Reach when John was examining the Covenant with a large bootprint imprinted on its back. It was apparently killed by an impatient Hunter who crushed it to death. This eventually led to the UNSC discerning their caste system, a major breakthrough in knowing the nature of their enemies. *Jackals are described as having a salty, occasionally acrid, smell associated with them. *The Kig-yar are known to eat Unggoy and Humans. Mistakes *In Halo: The Fall of Reach their blood is said to be blue when in game it was purple.The Fall of Reach, page 327 *The first time you see a Jackal in the Halo video games is in Halo: Combat Evolved, on the level Halo. They do not appear in the first level, Pillar of Autumn, due to the Covenant's mistrust of them on enemy vessels because of their pirating ways. However, in the book "Halo: The Flood", they were mentioned as boarding the Pillar of Autumn during their initial attack. *A Jackal Pioint Defense Gauntlet is visible on the right arm of Jackal Snipers in Halo 2, Halo 3, and Halo 3: ODST. Gallery File:Halo3 Jackal.jpg|A Jackal Sniper from Halo 3. File:Behindyou.jpg|Jackal in the level Assault on the Control Room in Halo: Combat Evolved. File:19317669-Full.jpg|A Minor Jackal on patrol on The Ark. File:Jackal Lakeside.jpg|A Jackal Sniper from Halo 2 wields a Particle Beam Rifle. File:Jackal.jpg|A Minor Jackal about to fire a charged Plasma Pistol. File:1215645880 Jackal Blood.jpg|A Jackal's blood stain. File:Cov jackalfinal.jpg|''Halo Wars'' concept art of the Jackals. File:SHARPSHOOTER!.jpg|A Jackal Sniper with a Beam Rifle in Halo 3: ODST. File:Jackals.jpg|Kig-Yar, as they appear in Halo Wars. File:Jackal_sculpt.jpeg|The prototype of McFarlane Toys' Jackal figure. File:JackalWHelm2.jpg|The helmet worn by Jackals in Halo: Combat Evolved. Jackal.JPG|A Jackal wielding a Needler in Halo 3: ODST. File:Kig-Yar_Variants.jpg|The two variants of the Kig-Yar: the Jackal Sniper (which can use a Carbine or a Beam Rifle) and the Jackal Infantry which uses a Point Defense Gauntlet seen in Halo 3: ODST. File:Kig-Yar_Phalanx_Halo_3-_ODST.jpg|A Kig-Yar lance armed with Plasma Pistols and Point Defense Gauntlets as seen in Halo 3: ODST. File:Reach_Jackals.jpg|Jackals in Halo: Reach. Sources Related Pages *Kig-yar in the Games *Jackal Point Defense Gauntlet *Jackals Unlimited Plasma Pistols Category:Living Organisms Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Species Category:Jackals Category:Host Species Category:Halo: Reach Species